Operation Camp Half-Blood
by annabeth the wise girl
Summary: You might have thought Camp Half-Blood was safe from mortals. You thought wrong. What will happen when a team of construction workers come to tear Camp down? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction! Thanks for clicking on this story! I would just like to let you know that this is my very first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm a 13 (soon to be 14 on friday) year old girl. Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

**Also my friend fantasybookworm2012 came up with the plot and asked me to write this story.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Sludge" the construction worker's POV

I walked into work today with a cup of coffee in my hand and my cell phone next to my ear.

"I don't care if you have to burn down the entire house with the owners inside! Just clear that lot!" I screamed into the phone. "No! Use gasoline! It burns the trees much faster!" And with that I slammed the phone closed.

As I walked to my office I noticed an envelope sticking out under my door. By the looks of it, it was a very important assignment. I picked it up and sat down at my desk.

I opened it up and began reading. The assignment was from some rich tycoon who wanted to build an amusement park in a mall. He had bought up all the land on Long Island sound. The problem was that there was a strawberry farm on some of the property. My men and I were supposed to go and burn the camp and all of the surrounding trees down.

I pressed a button and buzzed into the intercom. "Men, we've got another gig." I instructed. "Get the trucks and bulldozers ready."

After I signed off, I grabbed my pack and shoved the envelope full of papers inside. I then proceeded to run out of my office and jumped into a truck and drove off.

Annabeth POV

It started off like any other day. I went to my activities, taught Ancient Greek to the younger campers, you know, normal things. Then the trouble started.

I was taking a walk with Malcolm and discussing where we could build a temple. We had stopped at Thalia's pine for a little break.

"Alright bring the trucks in." Someone yelled.

We both jumped up in time to see a huge bulldozer and about 50 people approach the edge of the border. "Hey could you go get the person in charge of this lot?" a man in a plaid shirt asked me.

"What do you want with our camp!?" I exclaimed.

"Look, I know you two are pretty slow in the brain department, so I'll ask you one more time. Can you just get an adult?" the agitated man said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Malcolm said his face red-inning by the second.

Before I could punch the guy, Chiron trotted over.

"What seems to be the problem?" Chiron asked.

"This lot is to be bulldozed to build a shopping mall." The agitated man stated with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"You can't do that! This is my home!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes we can." He snapped at me. "Look for yourself" he said while handing Chiron an official looking document from an envelope.

Chiron skimmed through it and then said "this is a summer camp. I will have to have a week to notify the parents and send everyone home."

"Three days nothing more." The man replied and with that he rounded up his men and left.

"Chiron how could you do this!" Malcolm yelled.

"This is my home! Not to mention the only safe place for Greek demigods in the world!" I added.

"I know." Chiron replied. "And I have no intention to have it to destroyed."

"Go round up all of the head counselors Annabeth. We need a plan."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people of fanfiction! Thanks in advance for taking the time to read this story! It means so much to me! Well here you go!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Chiron said we needed a plan, I knew we were having a Head Counselor meeting. I ran all around camp looking for all the counselors. The first two counselors I found were Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. They seemed to be arguing about a prank that was pulled on the Demeter Cabin.

"I swear Katie, I didn't do it this time!" Travis said. "We'll I don't believe you! You always do this! Why me!?" Shouted a very red faced Katie.

I decided to butt in because they looked like they were going to blow up if I let it continue. "Katie Travis, Chiron's called for a meeting." I stated.

They both looked up shocked. Obviously they hadn't seen me walk up. Katie was the first to speak up. "What's going on?"she panicked. "We'll tell you in the meeting. Just get there as fast as you can and notify the other counselors.

They nodded and left. I decided to find Percy next. Since it was free period I figured he would be in his cabin sleeping. As I was making my way to Percy's cabin, I saw a couple more counselors including Piper, Leo, and Jason ( he and Reyna were visiting Camp for a little bit) and told them to go to the Big House.

After I'd finally made it to the Poseidon Cabin, I knocked on the door. No one answered so I let myself in. Inside I found Percy sleeping in his bunk. I ran over and shook him, but he didn't wake.

After about 5 minutes of shaking and poking him he still hadn't woken up. So I went to my last resort.

"Percy!" I screamed. "Help me Percy!"

He jumped up and slashed the air with Riptide. "I'll help you Annabeth!" He said. "Wait a minute." He said finally realizing that I was okay. "You're not in trouble!"

"Of course I'm not in trouble Seaweed Brain! I had to wake you up." I defended.

"You could have just shaken me. You didn't have to scare the Tartarus out of me." He mumbled.

"I tried! You didn't wake up!" I exclaimed. "Now come on, we have to go to the Big House."

-line break-

Percy's POV

When Annabeth and I arrived at the Big House, I realized that we were the last ones to get there.

"Thank you for coming." Chiron spoke. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I've called you here."

"Yeah! I wanna know why I had to stop pulverizing those dummies!" Clarisse snarled. I pray to Poseidon that she was talking about the training dummies.

"Well" Chiron started again. "This morning a flock of construction workers, wreaking balls, and bull dozers arrived at the border of Camp. The leader informed me that they are going to burn down Camp Half-Blood."

"They can't do that!" Exclaimed Piper.

"This is the only safe place for us Greek demigods." Agreed Katie.

"And what about us year rounders?" Asked Will.

"All I know is that I'm not letting them touch the Ares cabin" Clarisse growled.

"Yes children. I understand your opinions, that is why we need to defend camp." Chiron said before anyone else could talk. I thought for a minute.

"Chiron, how are they going to get past Ladon and the forcefield?" I asked.

"That is a great question Percy. They might have a young demigod on their side that can help them enter." I hated to think that a demigod would help burn down camp.

"We can't fight them with our weapons. They're mortals." Leo thought out loud.

"Maybe if we chain ourselves to the trees and buildings they won't torch it." Suggested Annabeth.

"Any other ideas?" I asked. No one responded. "Alright then. Clarisse does the Ares cabin have enough chains for 50 campers to share?"

"Yeah. I'll get em' Prissy, but someone has to bring something to put them in. " she retorted.

"I bet Chris would be happy to help you." Conner smirked. "Shut it punk or I'll shut it for you!" Clarisse retorted.

We divided the jobs up. The dryads and saytrs were on chain duty along with all of the campers. The counselors were all on patrol in pairs, to make sure nothing was happening outside the border.

We all set off with our partner to tell the other campers about the plan.

Sludge's POV -still outside camp

I tried to walk into the camp but there was some force that wouldn't let me. My crew had already tried using all of the wreaking tools we had available.

"It's no use sir. We can't get in." One of my workers said.

"The big boss is going to have a fit when he hears this." I stated. "How are we going to get in!"

"I think I can help with that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fans of fanfiction! I am very sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks. School starts tomorrow and I had a lot of work I had to finish. So my best friend fantasybookworm2012 wrote this chapter! So all credit goes to her :)**

**Neither I nor Tali own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Sludge**

The teenage girl that attended this camp walked forward and explained the barrier they had.

"It's stupid," she said. "All we ever do is what we're told."

She turned away and then said something in another language.

_"I Drew Tanka, Daughter of Aphrodite, give permission for Sludge and his workers to enter Camp Half-Blood whenever they wish."_

I walked forward and I walked down and saw an arena. I saw a few kids with weapons that were shouting at each other. I walked farther down and saw that a few had chained themselves to the trees. How important could a stupid camp be?

**Annabeth**

Several of us had chained ourselves to trees. And then we placed the Ares' cabin on defense. My siblings and I were in our cabin trying to strategize what to do next.

**Sludge**

I walked over to a girl that looked as if no one had ever taught her how to treat adults. She had spiky black hair and exltric blue eyes. A few feet away was a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed slightly tall for a teenager.

"Kids, this is ridiculous," my college, Andrew, stated. "Why can't we burn down a stupid summer camp?"

"Because it's our _home!"_ the boy said. "You don't get it!"

Andrew looked as frustrated as I felt. A girl ran over she had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail and was holding something that looked like bug spray.

"Why do you have bug spray?" I asked.

"None of your concern," she said glaring with striking grey eyes.

"I still don't get it what is so important about a summer camp?" Aaron asked.

"To us, it's more than camp," the girl hissed. "It's everything to us. Why do you want to make us more miserable?"

"Kid, you'll know miserable when you have to survive on your own and listen to an obnoxious boss," Aaron said.

"Oh, so what I knew by the time I was twelve?" the gothic girl asked.

"Thalia, that's _it!"_ the princessish girl said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"We are technically considered children and if we can prove that without this place that some of us have nowhere to go it'll be illegal for them to shut it down."

"Annabeth, how do we prove that?" the boy asked.

"We always have a plan."

Annabeth, I assumed was her name, walked back the way she had come from and the two kids glared at us.

"Fine! We'll go take this up with the government!"

* * *

**A/N:** **This is fantasybookworm2012. I wrote this chapter because Annabeth was a little busy. And I'd really like to clear a little thing up. The way this all started was a role playing she and I were talking about and when I asked her "What would you do if someone tried to destroy CHB?"**

**Let's just say she gave me an idea about this and I thought it was funny and told her "write this, please?" After a lot of begging, bickering, being asked to cowrite, and more begging she agreed. So that's sort of what happened. **

**So, all complaints about this chapter. My fault. Not Annabeth's. Anyway, feel free to complain to me. I'll answer. Anyway-please review.**

**~Talia-Beth~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wonderful people of fanfiction. I bet you want to kill me because I haven't updated in a while. Well I started High School and I am very busy at the moment so my best friend fantasybookworm2012 wrote another chapter for the story! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Tali and I do not own PJO or it's characters. Rick Riordan does. All we own is the plot**

* * *

**Annabeth**

The construction workers said they'd take it up with the _government_, of all people. Whenever they get back we're going to show them logic and reason and if that doesn't work, I think Thalia's idea of feeding them to the harpies might suffice. I had taken Percy's advice and attempted to reconcile with my dad and step-family. It worked for a week or two but then my step-other went right back to saying I was dangerous. So I left, again. I wasn't going back.

The conch horn blew signaling dinner time and Will, Thalia, and the other kids chained to trees came as well after somehow getting themselves out.

Malcolm and I were sitting at the Athena table and the discussion seemed to be overly intellectual to most cabins, to ours it was probably a bit under the radar.

"What are you planning to do?" one of the newer campers, Lacey, asked.

"Well, when they get back we're going to try to get them to realize this isn't just camp to us. It's our home."

I heard Drew laughing at the table and asked her to keep her voice down. She said something a little disturbing,

"If they close it down, I'm fine."

How could anyone _want_ camp gone? I knew that when I was a kid I couldn't imagine not having camp and I think I might have jinxed it.

"What if that doesn't work?" Malcolm asked.

"I have back-up ideas," I said. "Besides if they don't listen, we'll chain ourselves to trees. They'd be in jail for burning the camp down then."

After dinner, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and I were all seated by the lake. I could smell a little pegassi manure but didn't say anything about it.

Percy thought it'd be funny to get us wet, so Thalia retaliated. She shocked him a little. Nico must have felt a little left out because he summoned a skeleton warrior out of the ground causing a little crack. I laughed at their antic then we all jumped in the lake and started splashing each other.

We were laughing so hard, then were interrupted by a harsh cough. I looked up and saw the head construction worker. Sludge.

We got out of the lake and stopped laughing.

"This is how you pathetic little teenagers spend your day?"

"No, we're just unwinding from the stress you put on us," Thalia stated. Sometimes I was unsure of if her words were more harmful than her actual fighting.

"We have a few FBI officers with us," Sludge told us. "Can't you just back down while you're still allowed to live in the world instead of prision for refusing us property?"

"Techinically," I stated. "This property has been around since forever. It is owned by the gods."

"Whatever. Your director is calling ameeting."

We nodded and walked into the rec room.

"Why are you all wet?" a lady with stick straight hair and cold eyes asked in a condescending manner.

"We were having a water_" I started but Thalia interjected,

"We don't have to explain to you."

"Thalia!" I shouted.

"What, they _are_ trying to mess with my best friend's home. I'm not letting you leave, especially if that woman can't_" I stopped her.

"Don't announce to the world my issues, please."

"Oh right, sorry. But, it's true."

I saw someone come in with a camera. Wait, what?

"Why?" I asked them.

"Broadcasting this confrontation live!" one of the agents said happily.

"Blech, too cheerful," Thalia said.

"Live in 3-2," she turned to the camera. "Good evening, America. We're here live from Camp Half-Blood. Yes, the camp for demigods. They have agreed to let us use their property as a parking lot."

"We didn't agree!" I shouted.

"We're here to get some input from these kids. Who I think might have a bit of a temper problem."

Percy was fuming, I could tell. Thalia actually looked like she wanted to start a lighting storm in the middle of the rec room.

"Oh give me that," Thalia said, snatching the microphone from the newslady. She looked at the camera.

"If you're watching," she stated. "That lady is a liar. We have told them no. Know why? Demigods have a hard time surviving regardless, this is our haven. A place we can actually be well_kids! Some of us have no where to go if we don't have camp. Annabeth, say something?"

I took the microphone and nodded.

"What she said. A lot of us have nowhere to go aside from camp. I'd tell you to call us but that'd be a counterproductive idea. Do whatever you want in your world but I say people need to stop trying to take away my home!"

I thrust the microphone back into the newslady's hand then walked away.

They left after Thalia shocked the camera.

**(At Goode's Freshmen Orintation-Percy's Sophmore Year.)-3****rd**** POV**

The students of Goode could notbelive this.

"Mr. Blofis," a student asked. Her name was Angela.

"Yes, Angela?"

"How can we help those kids?"

Paul Blofis smiled.

"I'll ask my stepson, considering he's right in the mix of al of that right now."

"Why do they want to destroy their safe-haven?"

Paul shrugged and left. The top of his car still had a dent from when a Pegasus had landed on it. He was determined to help the demigods, he just didn't know how.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. This is fantasybookworm2012, AGAIN. If you hate my writing…don't say that to Annabeth, she'd kill you. Anyway, little Miss "I have to be right." Annabeth is bogged down with homework and her new school. So, she pretty much begged it to be coauthor or for me to at least write a few chapters every now and then. I agreed. By the way, if any of you like debating.{Annabeth, you can freak out later, but I'm calling this your completely overdue Birthday present. Sorry I'm late.{by A LOT.)**

**Anyway if you like debating Annabeth and I both do and we have a forum with a section for debating about anything. You're welcome to join. Message Annabeth or me for details.**

**On a final note: I leave you with a challenge. If you can tell me what this comes from Annabeth and I will come up with some sort of reward. And Yes, I can speak for her since well, heck she's the one who decided my fictional language should be an official language. :P**

"**We're going to eat them! No!I can't be Mr. Earth! Noooo!"**

**Tell me where that came from and we'll come up with something. And Annabeth no you may not use your knowledge of Sapphire and/or any other one of my galaxies to answer that. This one comes from a real t.v. show.**


End file.
